Hebitsukai
by Jiyu
Summary: Two new demons enter InuYasha's Goshenboku forest, and one shares a past with him and Sesshomaru. Fights ensue when interests clash and why has Sango mysteriously disappeared? Sesshomaru orders his henchmen(and women) away when things get too dirty...
1. The Intruders

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha characters are copyright their wonderful creator, Takahashi Rumiko, and I am in no way making money off of this and I don't make any anyway so it's really no use in suing me. If I Idid/I own Inu-Yasha I would promise you that Naraku wouldn't exist and Sesshomaru would rule the world. J 

Typical warning, there might be a little OOCness, but reviews are very much welcomed – flame are merely used to roast my marshmallows and the arms and legs of the past flamers that I've caught. 

----

The moon cast a waning light on the irrigation ditches and fields near a small village only a few miles from the Goshinboku forest that was InuYasha's domain. The moon was in its crescent form, providing little more light than the stars to illuminate the darkness and shadows. It was in this forest that life stirred, though it was neither human nor a true part of the forest.

***

InuYasha lounged in the tops of a tree, leg dangling over the side as he stared out at the night. Below him, Kagome and Miroku sat chatting around a blazing fire, most of their conversation straying to Sango who had rather sternly made them all swear not to follow her and that she would return in a few months. At first, Kagome and Miroku had both protested her leave, but eventually she convinced them that there was nothing to worry about. Shippo was curled up in Kagome's bicycle basket, already deep in dreams.

  
On the border of the village and the forest, a man walked, simply enjoying the night air. His attention was stolen by a sharp hiss from behind him. All he had time to do was turn to see the source before his life was ended; he hadn't even caught of glimpse of his slayer.

InuYasha's ears tweaked suddenly and he bolted upright. The night wind carried the scent of blood to his honed nose and he looked around with renewed intent. IThere's something out there for sure…The question is – what? /I InuYasha thought to himself before leaping from the tree branch and sprinting off in the direction his hanyou nose took him.

Kiina laid back on her branch, staring up at the stars and the moon. She loved this forest, though it was clearly marked as someone else's territory. She drunk in the scents of the other's forest, eyes becoming half-lidded and silver ears flopping forward slightly. Her attention was drawn to the forest floor where her companion was returning from a hunt.

"Jadoku, you shouldn't hunt here," her tone was patronizing, but it was obvious that he didn't care about the territory boundaries. She didn't exactly blame him, after all he was rather powerful. He ignored her, finishing off the remains of his fresh meal. He glanced up at her, giving her a fanged smile.

"Kiina, I believe we are about to meet the owner of this forest. And I trapped in my weaker form." The grin that followed was pure youkai, fangs gleaming past his lips and a drop of green liquid falling from them. The ground hissed and spit as it received the liquid before slowly withdrawing away from the acid.

----

Please review and tell me what you think! As a side note, Jadoku is a Japanese term, but if I told you any more then it might give too much away. What do you people think? Should I continue or is it too cliché? 


	2. Curiosity

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha characters are copyright their wonderful creator, Takahashi Rumiko, and I am in no way making money off of this and I don't make any anyway so it's really no use in suing me. If I did own Inu-Yasha I would promise you that Naraku wouldn't exist and Sesshomaru would rule the world. ? Typical warning, there might be a little OOCness, but reviews are very much welcomed - flame are merely used to roast my marshmallows and the arms and legs of the past flamers that I've caught.  
  
----  
  
Kiina yawned at Jadoku's statement, rolling her eyes and sighing in annoyance. "Look, why do you have to pick fights everywhere we go? For once I wish you'd just keep your tongue out of someone else's business."  
Her companion laughed and took a seat at the base of the tree she was in, crossing his legs and staring up at her.  
"You really do worry too much, Kiina. I can easily handle anything from this forest. It's hardly half as dangerous as the last place we visited." The female scoffed and rolled to her stomach, arms cushioning her head and legs dangling off each side of the branch. Jadoku smirked and closed his eyes in a light slumber.  
  
**  
  
Kagome looked up as InuYasha took off into the night, a quizzical gaze plastering her features. She sighed, not wanting to call after him for fear of waking Shippo up. After all, how much trouble could he get into in his own forest?  
"Lady Kagome, is there something wrong?" Miroku asked, still seated at the fire. Kagome shook her head, "No Miroku, InuYasha has just run off once more."  
"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. He's capable of taking care of himself and it's no where near the new moon." Kagome nodded and murmured an affirmative, though the perverted monk's words were little comfort to her.  
  
**  
  
InuYasha from branch to branch, shaking leaves off of trees as he went at a near-breakneck speed. He halted suddenly, the scent of demon and fox strong in the air - both of which laced with blood.  
Amber eyes peered through the interfering branches of leaves to rest on the sight of a man resting under a tree. The man reminded InuYasha somewhat of Koga, save for the missing chunks of fur and tail. His scent was strong - definitely a youkai. He wore tanned leather pants, no sandals, a red bandana, and a leather shirt that laced up the front. The clothes were as strange as Kagome's to InuYasha, but he recognized the sash of snake-scales over the male's shoulder and tucked slightly into his pants.  
InuYasha darted farther back into the tree when the male opened one amber-slitted eye and turned it towards InuYasha. Did he see me? The inu youkai waited a few moments in silence, breath held almost against his will, before finally releasing it when the demon returned to his light slumber. Feh! What do I have to worry about anyway? This is my forest after all. He's the one trespassing! Yet InuYasha didn't jump out of the tree and demand an explanation from the other youkai, he simply retreated back towards Kagome and Miroku. It was strange, but something about the male's scent had made InuYasha certain that he wasn't the reason the strange male and his companion were in this forest.  
  
"InuYasha! What did you run off for?" Kagome demanded shortly after the unfortunate dog demon had landed back in their camp. InuYasha merely grunted and went back to his tree, leaving Kagome standing at the base staring up at him with her hands on her hips and an angry face twisting her features.  
"You could at least warn us next time! Humph!" Kagome returned to her seat by her bicycle, staring annoyedly at InuYasha, whom had his arms crossed over his chest and was rapidly drifting to sleep. 


End file.
